Child of Terror
by predatorqlz
Summary: the children of the sky and earth have been born, but unknown to them two children of the Pit have been born as well, but at what prize war will soon follow when these to groups meet and with the primordials fading who will protect the world from the white eyed father of primordials. Immortal and dark Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN hey guys this is my new story! Hooray. But for all of those that read the apprentice of Chronos don't worry this is my secondary story, I will spend more time writing the other one also this story still has an undecided paring but their probably be one, but right now I will say NOT PERCABETH I have nothing against it but this story is definitely not Percabeth **

**Also the following chapters will be longer than this one**

**Now enough of my blabbering here is the chapter**

**Prologue/ Chapter 1 **

**Third person POV**

A woman sat in a forest looking at her twelve new children, a confused expression on her face, _these are not primordials _she thought _but then again, Chaos said that everything has already been created so there is no need for more personifications _she could feel their essences, they were immortal but they didn't quite have the power of a primordial

Another figure entered the forest and walked towards the woman 

"So these are our children"

" Yes but they are… different"

The male figure raised his eyebrows questionably " different? How so?"

" Well… they are not personifications, it is strange but I can feel their powers" she said, then she pointed at one of them " for example this one has the same type of energy as our brother, Chronos but to a lesser extent"

The male figure looked at his children for a while before speaking "well what should we call them"

" What do you mean?" the woman said confused

" Well as you said, they are not personifications of anything so what should we call this new race of immortals?"

The woman sat there for a bit thinking, what should she call this new breed? She came up with several names but none quite fit these new beings, suddenly a voice spoke in her head that was not quite her own _**Titans, I want this new breed of immortals to be called Titans**__, __**now go my daughter you must show them to the rest of your siblings**_the woman's eyes widened _mother? We haven't heard from you for six millennia! Where have you been? _She waited for Chaos to respond _**I have had to take care of threats approaching you and your siblings, you will most likely not see me again for a very long time, now go my daughter do as I have asked**_ then her mothers presence left, leaving a dumbfounded woman to think of what she had said__

"Titans they will be called Titans" the man raised an eyebrow wordlessly asking the woman why she had chosen the name " Chaos" she said simply

The mans expression changed to one of surprise " what else did she say?"

"She said that we should show them to our siblings" the man nodded

"Yes we should, I will summon our brothers and sisters you get the children to the council room"

The woman nodded and they both flashed away leaving no trace that they were there.

Unknown to the a figure had been observing from the shadows seconds after the two figures had left the man conjured a hole in the ground and jumped in

**Linebreak**

Tartarus sat in his throne pondering what he should do, he was not a stupid deity, he knew that the creation of these new immortals could change everything.

Tartarus just like Iapetus and Hades would be after him was an outcast amongst his brethren, he was hated and scorned even though he was one of the oldest of them all, he knew that with these new immortals his siblings might try to take away his kingdom, needless to say he was in a bad situation

The old primordial sat and thought of ways to solve his problem, he couldn't destroy them as they were immortal and if he trapped them most of his sibling would fight against him, suddenly a solution came into his mind

He quickly jumped of his throne and went to gather the waters of the five different rivers that ran his kingdom, after that he mixed them and waited, nothing happened he sat their for hours until he got annoyed and did something that he had been told never to do, he prayed to his father

" Order please help me do my purpose and I shall be indebted to you, I swear in Chaos's name that I will do you one favor if you help me here"

Suddenly a blinding white light show out of the mixture of the waters, it was so bright that even Tartarus had to close his eyes, after the light pace Tartarus opened his eyes and grinned at what he saw, two children lay asleep in front of him, they radiated the same kind of power that the children of Gaea had but stronger, much stronger

"Rise Perseus and Typhoon children of the pit" Tartarus said _soon those fools will pay for shunning me_

**Linebreak**

A few thousand light years away floating in space there was a body, it was the body of a man dressed in white he seemed to be dead with a black sword stuck into his stomach, slowly the mans left had reached out and took out the sword from his body, instantly the wound closed, the man smiled and opened his eyes, they were pure white and shown with cold intelligence and had a sadistic gleam in them

"Interesting" the man, said his voice echoing in the endless space then slowly but surely he began to drift back to where he heard the prayer of his son "very interesting"

**AN Okay that was the prologue, I promise that the next chapters will be at least twice as long as this one, please review it means a lot to me also if you like this story please read my other story the Apprentice of Chronos**

**Also if you read BOO what did you think of it?, I personally was really disappointed anyway**

**Predqlz out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with a new chapter, just for you guys to know this book will probably be in very ancient times until about half way then we will go to modern times. **

**Chapter 2**

**Phanes POV (ruler of the primordials also known as Eros, not the son of Aphrodite)**

Today marked the anniversary of the birth of my siblings and I, I knew that something special would happen today, be it good or bad I didn't yet know but it was certain that something would happen.

I was taken from my thoughts when my brother, Pontus came into the throne room " brother, Uranus is approaching he wishes to speak with you and the rest of the council about something, he says it is urgent"

" Yes of course I will summon the rest of the council" I said, Pontus nodded before flashing away, probably going to get Ouranus

I closed my eyes and telepathically I called my brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews

A few seconds later they began to flash into their thrones

" Brother why is it that you call us? We already agreed that the meeting for the anniversary would be in a few hours," asked Nyx curiously

"Ouranus has said that he has important news for us and asked me to call this meeting" after saying this I turned to look at Ouranus " what is the important news that you wish to share with us brother?"

Ouranus's eyes flickered towards Gaea, she did an almost appreciable nod towards him, encouraging him to continue.

Ouranus turned his gaze back towards me, he hesitated for a second before speaking " well Gaea and I have had new children" at this a cheer ran around the room before Ouranus shushed them and continued speaking " but the thing is… well they are different" Nyx and the other primordials had confused expressions on their faces

" Different? What do you mean Uncle?" asked Hemera

" Well they are not protogenoi" the whole council gasped as Ouranus said this, all except one Ananke had a troubled expression on her face, her lips were pursed there was a frown on her brow and for the first time in a long time I could see fear in her eyes, this troubled me immensely, I may have been the oldest and wisest amongst my brethren but Ananke was the primordial of fate, she knew things that even I didn't know and to see such an expression on her face meant that there was a high chance that dark times would come.

I looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed the expression on Ananke's face, no one lese had except her husband Chronos the lord of time, our eyes meet for a couple of seconds and we silently agreed to talk after the meeting was over

" What do you mean they are not protogenoi?" asked Aether

" Well for example one of our sons has the same kind of energy as Chronos just to a lesser extent" Ouranus said " it is like he has control over time but he isn't time itself"

All of the council paused to pounder what Ouranus said before Hydros spoke " you said _one _of your sons, how many of them are there?"

" We have had twelve children in total" the council erupted in murmurs ounce again, there had never been such a large group of beings born together apart of the Nesoi and the Oreads

"Ouranus may we see the children" I asked after the council room had quieted down

Again he hesitated slightly before motioning to Gaea to bring the children, she did so and we could all clearly feel their essences, powerful but not quite to the level of a primordial

" What are their names?" asked Pontus curiously

" Well this one" Ouranus said motioning to a golden-eyed child " has similar powers to Chronos so we have decided to name him Kronos with a K

Everyone in the room nodded accepting the name of the child "then the others are named Iapetus, Koios, Krios, Hyperion and Oceanus for the boys" he said while pointing at each one respectatly " and Rhea, Theia, Themis, Tethys, Mnemosyne and Phoebe for the girls" he said pointed respectatly at each like he did with his sons

Everyone in the room stared at the young immortals for several minutes before Hemera spoke " what should we do with them, I mean how are we going to raise them?" she asked

" They shall be raised like any child should, by their parents, occasionally they should spend time with primordials that have similar domains but apart from that they shall be raised the same as the Nesoi where, I sense that they shall be important in the future" I said to her

Everyone nodded in agreement

" Right then council dismissed we shall meet again in a few months to discuss the matter again in case there is further development" I said to the raising council

The council started walking out or flashing away until only two remained waiting for me at the exit, I was going to have a talk with Chronos and Ananke

**Linebreak **

" So Ananke, tell me what you saw in the future concerning these twelve children" I asked her sternly, I knew that if was bad news it wasn't her fault but I had to know if something was going to go wrong

" Fourteen" she said making me and by the looks of it Chronos confused

" What do you mean fourteen?" asked Chronos

" There isn't twelve children there are fourteen," she said looking troubled

" So where are the other two and why didn't Gaea and Ouranus tell us about them" asked Chronos gently, knowing not to press his wife to much

" For your first question I don't know the answer but as for why they didn't tell us about them is quite simple, Gaea and Ouranus don't Know, the other two children are not theirs"

Chronos and I paused for a second before I asked the next question " Ananke, are you saying that another primordial has had children of the same type as these"

" Yes and no, yes these two other children are not primordials, but there is something different between them and the children of Ouranus and Gaea" she paused for a second as if to keep her thoughts in order " for starters I can sense that they are more powerful than the other children and they were made differently, I cannot tell anything apart from that though"

This was certainly interesting, not only was their two more of this new breed of immortals they were also children of some other primordial " well that is slightly unsealing we should speak of this later perhaps after the next meeting" I said to my two siblings

I was about to flash out when Ananke called out " wait! Phanes there is more"

I turned back around and nodded at her to continue, " I have also seen something dark very dark, I have seen the end of this Era I don't know when but most likely in this centaury, the platinum age of Primordials is coming to an end, a new age shall begin were these children shall rule"

I nodded glumly, sad that our age would end but then I remembered something and asked her " you said that dark times are approaching, what do you mean? I mean sure it's sad that our age is coming to an end, but what is so terrible about these children ruling next?"

If possible Ananke's face darkened even more " As this centaury passes, our siblings and us will start to fall in a slumber of which we will not awaken for thousands of years, when only Gaea, Ouranus and Tartarus are still awake Ouranus will be… well see for yourselves" after saying this Ananke's mind pressed into mine asking me for permission to share information

I allowed her in and instantly watched the scene unroll in front of me

_Future vision (__**Phanes POV this is like the memory share Percy does with Artemis in my other story)**_

Ouranus sat in a throne in his throne room at his sky kingdom a pained expression on his face

" Please Kronos you don't have to do this" Ouranus said pleading silently with his eyes

Phanes turned his head to look at what his brother was looking at six figures stood before him, the one in the middle had rich golden eyes _Kronos_ Phanes thought, but as he looked at him Phanes was absolutely shocked

Gone was the childhood innocence that Kronos had had in the council room, of course this was expected as this vision probably was showing a scene that would unfold in a couple of decades but that was not what shocked Phanes, no, what shocked him was the anger in the eyes of the Immortal, there was anger and if Phanes was not been deceived some slight malice in them too

" On the contrary_ Father _I do have to do this, for my brothers the Hecatoncheires and the elder Cyclopes, you shouldn't have cast them away father now you must pay the price" he spoke the word father with so much hate that Phanes cringed

Ouranus's face had an expression of helplessness before it hardened slightly and he spoke " very well my son if you wish to fight we shall fight" not a second after he said this the six Titans charged him with their weapons drawn

Each of the titans had the power of half a primordial, Kronos being almost as powerful as an average one, but Ouranus was not your average primordial and he fought them bravely parrying or dogging most of their blows

This continued for a couple of minutes before the Titans drew first blood, they where slowly surrounding him making him have to look at different directions more often and more far apart, suddenly Koios, Krios, Iapetus and Hyperion attacked him from different direction, Ouranus managed to fight off Iapetus and Koios before being pinned down by the other two siblings, Oceanus quickly ran towards him ready to finish him of with his silver sword

He raised it above his head before bringing it down on his father, Ouranus only had enough time to twist his head slightly before it reached him, the sword cut off one of his ears making him roar with pain, using his wind powers Ouranus blew off his five sons off top of him, they all smashed into the walls of the throne room and groaned with pain

Phanes saw kronos's face twist with rage before he charged at his father with amazing speeds using his time powers to make himself go faster

" THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU HURT ANY OF MY SIBLINGS" Kronos screamed at his father as he hacked with his scythe sword

For a moment Ouranus was being pushed back before he managed to get on the offensive and started to make Kronos take slow steps backwards, just when Ouranus was about to disarm his son he gasped and stopped mid swing, he looked down and to Phanes's horror found a sword sticking out of his stomach

Kronos had a cruel smile on his face as he began to hack at his father's body with his scythe cutting it into pieces

Kronos smiled again when he was done and blew his father's essence into different directions

_End of vision_

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Ananke with horror

" Can't we do anything to stop this?" I asked her but at seeing her expression I already knew the answer

" No, we cant tell Ouranus either it… it must come to pass" she said with sadness lacing her voice

I nodded glumly before walking away from the two other deities and flashing out

**Third Person POV/ Narrator POV **

And so the time passed, during the first decade the Titan children started to grow up, from the beginning they seemed to prefer their mother to their father but none except for Chronos, Ananke and Phanes realized this

During the second and third decade the young Titan children began to train in their powers and combat abilities, they also developed something that the generations of primordials had never truly achieved, teamwork fighting as a team to take down the stronger primordials they became a force to be reckoned with

Unknown to any primordial the two titan children of Tartarus were also training hard in the pit, Typhoon was reveled to be the Giant/Titan of storms and could conjure immensely powerful winds around the pit, Perseus took after his father and the two deities of darkness that were closest to his father, he became the Titan of the pit, darkness and night, both children being born out of the waters of the rivers in the pit had control over water and had a telepathic connection making them much deadlier than their cousins in the surface

Half way through the centaury the beginning of the end truly started, the first one to go was Hemera, quickly followed by her husband Aether, seeing their children go caused their parents, Nyx and Erebus to fall into the deep sleep themselves

After a few more years most primordials had fallen into the deep sleep, the only remaining ones were Ouranus, Gaea, Tartarus, Chronos, Ananke and Phanes

A couple of years past and Ouranus and Gaea had six more children, the elder Cyclops and the Hecatoncheires but Ouranus hated them and had them cast into the pit, Phanes tried to reason with him but Ouranus, scared and confused acted rashly and threw them into the abyss where he thought Tartarus would destroy them

Down in the pit the two children of Tartarus found the six infants crying, pity filled their hearts and with permission of their father raised them themselves, being a storm giant himself Typhoon took the three Hecatoncheires under his wing while Perseus took the three elder Cyclops

Up in the surface Gaea and Ouranus where growing more distant, she resented him for throwing their children into the pit, the Titans sided with their mother, their hat for their father growing everyday

A few more years passed and Ananke finally began to feel the drowsiness that had overcome most of her siblings, both her and Chronos feel into the sleep, she left her work to her three daughters the fates

Finally a few years after Ananke and Chronos had left, Phanes left as well, before he did he managed to give Ouranus a warning about his fate in the form of a prophesy, Ouranus understood it a few years later but it was to late

Gaea's hat for Ouranus finally burst and she convinced her children to destroy him

A few years after Ouranus had been destroyed Gaea finally began to feel drowsiness and ever so slowly fell asleep

**AN woo hooo chapter two is finished, please leave reviews**

**Predqlz out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN sup guys I'm finally back, as most of you know I am in my home country so I don't have much time to update, however I will to the best I can to update fast**

**Anyway what have you thought of the story so far ?, don't be shy to comment as long as its constructive criticism, if you have any ideas you can PM me and if they fit with the story line I will try to add them. ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Kronos POV (1 year after Gaea has fallen asleep) **

Here we are, in our first annual meeting as a council, I was pretty exited and a bit nervous,now that the primordials had all fallen asleep it was up to us to rule the earth, three months after our mother had finally fallen I was elected king amongst the titans, ever since then we had started building a huge city with a throne room in the middle, the name of the city will be Orthys of course, we are no where near done but at least the throne room was complete.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the voice of my brother boomed around the throne room

"Hey Kronos, should we start the meeting or will you be staring into space for the next century?" Krios asked half jokingly and half annoyed

"Yeah okay, this council is in session, are there any problems in any of our domains?" I asked around looking at my brothers and sisters

Iapetus raised his hand "there is something I wanted to discuss with the council" he said looking around our siblings to get their attention before continuing "there have been strange rumbles underneath my domain, sometimes storms come out and sometimes everything is covered by darkness for a couple of minutes before it recedes, it is… quite strange, at first I thought that I was doing it subconsciously but now I am quite sure it is none of my doing"

Koios looked intently at Iapetus before speaking "brother you said _storms come out_ come out of where exactly?" he asked

Before Iapetus could respond Mnemosyne spoke addressing the council "Tartarus, they are coming from Tartarus aren't they?" she said, asking the question to Iapetus

His expression was grave when he answered "yes, it's coming from Tartarus" as he said this the mood around the room darkened all of the children of Gaea considering what the tremors meant

After a couple of minutes of silence Hyperion suddenly stood up "maybe Tartarus has fallen, we thought he had alongside the other primordials but maybe all this time he has been awake and finally just now he has fallen asleep, his domain would be out of control doing weird things like what Iapetus said has been happening" the other titans around the room considered this and most of them calmed down

I cleared my throat successfully gaining the attention of the other deities around me "Hyperion is right, Tartarus has probably just fallen and his domain is slightly out of control, it is nothing to worry about "

After that the mood around the throne room lightened yet again, everyone dismissing the strange rumbles down at the pit

**Third Person POV**

Hyperion was partially right, Tartarus had just recently fallen into the deep sleep all the other primordials had before him, but the strange occurrences down in the pit were not caused by his domain being out of control, they were caused by the grieve of the two Tartarian titans as they mourned their father passing alongside their adopted children

**Kronos POV (2000 years after Gaea has fallen asleep)**

"brothers and sisters, it has been many years since our reign started, our numbers have grown, we have become wiser and stronger, I am here today to tell you about an important event that shall happen in the following five years" I said to the other members of the council looking at each of them before continuing "in a few months my first child shall be born!" exited mutters ran across the throne room

"What shall be the name of the child" asked Prometheus from the steps of his father's throne

"We have confirmed the child is a girl, her name shall be Hestia" I answered him

Prometheus was about to respond when his brother, Atlas came in charging through the doors of the throne room.

He bowed briefly towards his father and I before addressing the council "you must all come quickly, it's an emergency" he said alarm clearly in his eyes, I was surprised, Atlas was a brave warrior he rarely got scarred, he had certainly never been panicking like he was now

"Calm down son, tell us what you mean from the beginning" Iapetus said sternly

Atlas stopped panicking for a second, closed his eyes and took a deep breath "okay, so I was guarding the underworld like you told me to father, when suddenly a crack appeared in the sealed entrance of Tartarus, I was alarmed so I hid behind a rock to see what was going on, then… two figures came out, they were both cloaked and I couldn't see their faces, they started walking towards the exit of the underworld, I started to follow them since I was curios about what they were, I should have flashed back here to tell you but … like I said I was curios, then near the exit of the underworld one of them turned around and looked right into my eyes, I froze it was like… I couldn't move, I don't know why but I felt like they had known I was following them, then I felt their power, they were so powerful I had never felt anything like It" He paused and looked at me "they were even more powerful than you Kronos, after that I flashed here and barged in"

The rest of the titans present and I stood up and looked at Atlas

"Show us where the exit of the underworld is, they probably just got out we can figure out who they are after we capture them" Hyperion said

Their were nods of agreement around the room as they all stood up ready to depart to the underworld, Atlas nodded and motioned all of the to come closer before flashing together to the exit of the underworld

**Perseus POV**

As the Titan of endurance flashed away I couldn't help but smirk, as the titan of the pit I could sense his fear, his_ terror, _if our cousins saw him like this they would come here charging blindly right into our waiting hands

"What are you thinking about brother" Typhoon asked bringing me out of my thoughts

"Nothing much, just how easily our plan is coming to action, at this rate they will be imprisoned in the pit in the coming centaury"

He nodded before we exited the underworld, we came out into a clearing with the sound of water moving, there was a forest about two hundred yards from where we stood and slightly after that there was the source of the sound, a river, its currents were not to powerful but still enough so that we could hear it, I inwardly smirked, if our cousins had a small chance of defeating us in combat before it was nonexistent now, with it being night time and there being a river so close my brother and I were at our strongest .

We didn't have to wait long before fourteen titans flashed into the clearing, they all held their weapons and wore rich and extravagant battle armor, as they saw us they walked towards us warily looking around for more possible threats, when they were fifteen feet away I spoke

"Hello cousins, it is nice to finally meet you" I paused and looked at the two younger titans before addressing their father "I see that you also bring two of your children Iapetus"

"Who are you ?" asked the leading titan, I looked at him for a while analyzing him, he stood slightly taller than the other titans at 7´4 and carried himself confidently looking straight at me when he spoke, but what really took the cake were his golden eyes sharp and intelligent ready for anything I would throw his way, I was impressed but not intimidated

"Kronos king of Titans let us introduce ourselves, I am Perseus and this is my brother Typhoon" then in a synchronized manner we both took of our hoods revealing almost identical faces, we had the exact same raven black hair and handsome face with a strong jaw and perfectly proportionate forehead, the only difference between us were our eyes, my brother had swirling dark blue eyes that became darker the further from the center they where, like the eye of a storm, while I had scarlet eyes with flicks of black on them, both pairs of eyes where unusual and held a cold glint in them

"What are you?" asked Themis mesmerized as she stared into my eyes, I inwardly smirked at her reaction before answering

"We are titans like you, but of a different breed "I answered truthfully

"What do you mean by a different breed?" asked the Titaness next to Kronos

I looked at her for a second, identifying her as Rhea before answering "we are Titans but we are not children of Ouranus and Gaea, we are children of Tartarus" even as I said this I observed Rhea, there was something different about her, her immortal essence seemed stronger than it should be as if… as if it was the essence of two immortals, realization struck me as I looked down at her stomach, she was pregnant, suddenly a plan began to form in my head, I told my brother telepathically my discoverment and my plan, out of the cover of my eye I saw him nod slightly in approval of my plan giving me his blessing in continuing

"So what is it that you want? Why have you decided to reveal yourselves to us" asked Hyperion

"Kronos is the king of titans correct?" Hyperion nodded slowly as if it was a trick question, I smiled slightly "are we not Titans as well?"

"So what you mean to say is that you wish to join us?" asked Krios

"Basically yes" I responded, then I inwardly smirked while putting a serious expression on my face as I started to set my plan into action "we also bring grave news, or a prophesy to be precise"

Kronos frowned for a second at the mention of grave news before his curiosity got the best of him "what grave news do you speak of?"

My expression sobered even further before speaking "I think it would be best if we spoke of this in the throne room"

Kronos nodded before beckoning us to come closer and flashing us all into the throne room.

Ones we flashed in he pushed the doors open and we walked inside, all of the titans took their corresponding seats, Atlas and Prometheus sat at the steps of their Father´s throne leaving my brother and I to stand in the middle of the throne room

Finally after a small silence Kronos spoke "so what is the bad news you speak of?" he asked worriedly

"Well down in the pit before our father faded he told us of your fate" I said putting a sympathetic expression on my face"

"So what did he tell you?" asked Koios

"He said that just as you all defeated your father and took control, the children of the titan of Time would rebel against you and take power for themselves" everyone around the throne room paled at my words

"Wh… what can we do to stop this" asked Oceanus, his green eyes flashing with fear

I looked straight into Kronos´s eyes as I answered "we must not let the children live

**AN so that's it, what did you think of the chapter? Was it good or bad? Please don't hesitate to review **


	4. Chapter 4

AN so here is a new chapter for my story I know I updated like yesterday but I have a lot of energy today and I'm on a roll so hope you like it

**Chapter 4**

**Third Person POV**

A few years past after the children of the pit told their cousins about their possible war with the children of Kronos, about half of the council wished the children to be exterminated on birth but the other half were not so sure, Perseus and Kronos spent a lot of time talking together about the matter, unknown to the titan king Perseus was slowly filling his head with Paranoia about his children and a deep lust to keep his throne.

Kronos became a tyrant, slowly but surly becoming crueler and more vengeful than ever before, he became distant from his brothers, no longer visiting them in their own cities and spending time with them and asking about how their domain was going.

Kronos used his time powers to slow down the pregnancy of his wife, but even then it was doomed to happen at some time.

Perseus POV (seven years after arrival of the tartarian titans)

All of the titans were seated in the throne room waiting for Rhea to give birth, unconsciously Oceanus, Hyperion and Krios were holding their weapons tightly as if the child would try to destroy them as soon as it was born.

I found it quite amusing to watch their expressions shift from worry to slight fear to determination as thoughts of what the daughter of kronos could do when she was older plagued their minds.

Suddenly Phoebe and Theia came through the doors, sad expressions on their faces as they looked at the rest of their family

After a couple of seconds Phoebe spoke "the child has been born" she said with a grave expression on her face

"May we see her? " Koios asked, he was one of the few male Titans who didn't want the children of Kronos killed

Phoebe nodded her head wordlessly and stepped away as Rhea came into the room carrying a bundle in her arms, she looked slightly pale and walked slowly as if it was difficult but she had a small smile on her face as she looked down at the child in her arms

Every titan got down from their thrones and walked up to Rhea to see the child, all of them gasped when they saw the baby girl, finally Krios, Oceanus and Hyperion walked up to Rhea, weapons still in their hands as the risked a look at the child, as soon as they did they all dropped their weapons and gasped alongside everyone else

That sparked my curiosity, _what would get them to drop their weapons? _I asked myself

As I started to walk towards Rhea the other titans took notice of me, suddenly Iapetus and Koios took their sword and spear out and blocked my way, I merely raised an eyebrow questionably at them

"We won't let you hurt her Perseus" Iapetus growled at me

"I wasn't planning to, I only wish to see the child, may I?" I asked

He nodded slightly still looking at me warily, I walked past him and headed towards Rhea, when I reached her I looked inside the bundle and bit back a gasp, the child inside was beautiful, she had pale skin with chubby cheeks like all infants but that was not what caught my attention, no what caught my attention was the aura the child emitted, she emitted warmth and happy feelings bringing out my best memories in the pit, but most of all she emitted hope.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak the doors of the throne room opened again, I turned around and saw as my brother and the titan king walked into the room, nobody tried to stop Kronos as he walked towards us, Rhea looked down at her child worriedly as he approached.

Finally Kronos arrived and looked down at his child, his hard expression softened slightly when he felt Hestia´s aura, then it hardened again and without warning he plucked the child out of Rhea´s hands, she tried to stop him put with his time powers he was in the other side of the room in a blink of an eye

He grew into his fifteen feet tall titan form before looking at the other titans in the room and speaking "I'm sorry" he said looking straight into Rhea's horror struck face, then he swallowed the child whole

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at their king in horror, he merely looked at them before walking out of the throne room

**Linebreak**

**Third Person POV**

So more years past and soon enough Kronos and Rhea had another child, her name was Dementer, this time Kronos didn't stop her growth and as soon as she was born Kronos ate her like he had done with Hestia

This happened again and again as Kronos ate Hera, Hades and Poseidon. Finally Rhea had enough, she couldn't bear to see any more of her children be eaten, she decided to ask help from Perseus and Typhoon.

Unknown to her the two children of the pit had been expecting this and had already formed a plan, ready to set in action

**Perseus POV **

I was walking through the gardens of Orthys when I saw Rhea walking towards me, she had a panicked expression on her face as she briskly walked as fast as her dress allowed her too

"Lady Rhea" I said as I bowed slightly "why do you have such a panicked expression on your face?" I asked faking ignorance

"Me and Kronos are having another child "she said pacing franticly as she spoke "he is already getting ready to devour him but I…"she said before she broke down and started crying uncontrollably, I had to suppress a smirk from forming on my face as the daughter of my father's rival cried at my knees, instead I put on an expression of worry "I can't watch another one of my children be destroyed, I need your help to stop him somehow" she said looking into my eyes pleadingly

"How do you suppose we should stop him?" I asked her

"I don't know, maybe you can fight him" she said still pacing frantically around

I nodded my head faking to consider this before I stopped as if an idea had popped in my head "what if instead of fighting Kronos we trick Kronos" I said as a small grin spread on my face

"Trick him? How?" she asked

I grinned and began to explain the plan Typhoon and I had made

**Third Person POV **

Rhea and Perseus carried out the plan

When Kronos came to devour his child Rhea fed him a rock instead, meanwhile Perseus was taking the young god far away from Orthys so no other Titan would find him

**Linebreak **

Years past and the young god grew up into his full potential, with the help of his mother he sneaked into Orthys and drugged his father forcing him into vomiting out his five other siblings, together the six gods fled Orthys before Kronos could wake up.

Meanwhile Perseus and Typhoon returned to the pit creating powerful cages with the help of their children, they also forged the masterbolt the trident and the helm of darkness and gave it to Rhea who gave them secretly to her children.

Afterwards a long war proceeded to occur, there were many more titans than gods but many decided to side with the gods because of the years of tyranny under Kronos's reign, some also decided to remain neutral during the war making the numbers more or less even.

After ten long years of battling the gods and their allies finally won, they imprisoned many titans, even some that were neutral during the war, Kronos was cut to pieces and thrown into the pit alongside the other twelve elder titans including Rhea

The remaining eleven titans where not expecting what awaited for them down at the pit

**Rhea POV**

As we fell down into the pit I could see the pained expressions on my siblings' faces, we fell for what felt like days each of us caught up in our own dreadfully thoughts

Finally we landed hard on the ground, groaning I stood up and looked around my surroundings, the land was filled with craters and leafless trees, the ground shuck slightly every now and then and everything had a reddish tint to it, it was hard to breath as the air seemed to try to choke you

Everything about the place made me feel helpless, _what is the point? We will never be able to live here, we are doome- _

The voice of my sister brought me out of my dark thoughts

"Look! Over there" Theia said pointing at something behind me

I turned around to find a castle in the distance, suddenly a voice spoke in my mind

_Come cousins I will shelter you_ I looked around to see who had spoken but everyone else was doing the same and had the same shocked and confused expressions

Then realization hit me "Perseus" I exclaimed "he is the titan of the pit, that is probably his castle over there he can shelter us"

"Yeah, it's either him or Typhoon that was speaking in our minds" Krios said logically

Everyone else nodded and we started to walk towards the castle with much better moods than when we arrived

**Linebreak**

We reached the entrance of the castle and tried to push the doors open but they were way too heavy, we then turned into our twelve feet tall forms and managed to push the doors open

We walked for a while before reaching a throne room and opening it, it was around the size of the throne room in Orthys but there were only two thrones, on those thrones sat two figures that looked almost identical

"Welcome cousins to our humble abode" Perseus said smiling slightly

For some reason I felt an uneasy feeling grow in my gut, I shrugged it off as nerves of being in Tartarus

"Typhoon, Perseus it is good to see you" Hyperion said from next to me

Both of them smiled coldly, the uneasy feeling grew

"I wish I could say the same" Typhoon said

My eyes widened, I heard the doors slam shut behind us I resisted the urge of turning around, all of my siblings gripped their weapons tightly

Perseus chuckled darkly, suddenly all of the shadows in the room moved forward and bonded our hands and legs together forcing my siblings and I to drop our weapons to the ground

Perseus did a gesture with his hands and eleven cages appeared, all of them radiated a dark, malicious power and I knew it would be very hard for us to escape them, Perseus walked leisurely towards us before manipulating the shadows into dropping us in our respective cages, then one by one he violently smashed my siblings heads against their cages efficiently knocking them out, lastly he came to me.

Before he could smash my head I spoke

"Why? " I asked him

His face darkened before he answered "I will not allow children of _Ouranus _to rule the world "he said, spitting my father's name in disgust

Then he proceeded to smash my head against my cage, my vision got blurry and I blacked out, just before I fell into the realm of unconsciousness I heard him whisper

"And if I can help it his grandchildren shall not rule either "

**Dan dan dan so that's the chapter people what do you think? When I fell asleep last night Ideas just came popping into my head so when I woke up I just had to start writing **

**Most of this fanfic will occur in present time so I estimate about one more chapter before we can really get started**

**Oh yeah also I have a pol on my profile about your favorite Percy/? Pairing, if your interested you can go and vote**

**Predatorqlz out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN hey guys I know I haven't updated my other story but I have decided to develop this one abit more, chapter 14 for my other story will be posted on the weekend and then everything will go back to normal  
><strong>

**Anyways thanks for following and favoring it means a lot to me**

**Also in this story the giants are not children of Tartarus only Gaea **

**Chapter 5**

**Third person POV**

After capturing the other titans Perseus and Typhon fell into a deep sleep so the gods wouldn't discover them, for centuries this worked and the gods reigned unchallenged,

But like all good things it had to come to an end, Gaea stirred and created a race of giants to oppose the gods, she didn't manage to fully awake and fell back down in slumber

The giants and the gods fought for many years until finally the gods alongside their demigod children, defeated them

Sadly for the gods their battles were not quite over, the battles against the giants had awoken Typhon from his sleep, seeing the gods weakened Typhon decided to try and destroy them but he made one crucial mistake, he didn't wake his brother

Typhon breed monstrous children to terrorize the mortals, demigods killed them but Typhon had made them a part of the tartarian realm so eventually they would reform

After that Typhon marched Olympus himself ready to destroy the gods, he marched at night when he was strongest so he could fight all twelve Olympians plus Hades, together they were stronger than him but he held on and almost managed to raze Olympus but was defeated before he could about five hundred yards from mount Olympus

The gods locked him up under a mountain and made sure he could never escape

As he was being imprisoned Typhon sent a mental message to his brother

_Help_

The gods thought that now everything was over, and it was for several millennia but somewhere deep in Tartarus Perseus stirred slightly

**Linebreak **

**Hestia POV (several centuries after the defeat of Typhon)**

I sat tending the hearth as my sibling, nieces and nephews all argued about different matters, I half paid attention as I poked the embers with a stick

The arguments were the usual, Hera was shouting at Zeus for cheating with some mortal woman, Poseidon and Athena were glaring at each other, Demeter was trying to tell anyone about the importance of wheat and as usual nobody listened, Apollo and Artemis were bickering about who was older, Hephaestus was siting on his throne tinkering with scrape pieces of metal, Aphrodite was looking at her reflection in a mirror, Hermes was stealing some drachmas from Dionysus who was sleeping on his throne, and Ares just sat on his throne looking at the fighting with glee

They kept bickering until even my patience ran out so I decided to go out to walk and breath some fresh air, I left the stick next to the hearth, stood up and walked out of the throne room

Once outside I started walking down the marvelous streets of Olympus, it was around midnight and not many immortals were out most probably sleeping or visiting a mortal lover of theirs

I kept walking for several minutes before suddenly a voice spoke from next to me

" Hello lady Hestia, beautiful night isn't it" I jumped and turn around to see Hecate standing next to me, her eyes filled with knowledge that even Athena didn't possess

My heart calmed down and I smiled at the Titaness of magic " you are right it is beautiful, if I may ask why are you walking in the streets at such a late hour" I asked

" I am remembering the past and thinking of the present" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice " do you know why it was called the golden age?" she asked before continuing, not allowing me to answer " it was called the golden age because at the beginning it was truly golden, Kronos was a good king, he had his flaws but he was wise and treated everyone fairly"

"So what happened to him?" I asked the deity of magic

" He was corrupted, not by greed or power hunger, but by paranoia and fear" she said seriously " the day they stepped foot in Orthys was the beginning of the end of Kronos's reign"

A cold feeling came over me "who do you mean by they" I questioned

Hecate smiled sadly at me " I have sworn on the Styx not to reveal" she said as she started to walk away " but when you meet the demon king remember the enemy of your enemy is not always your friend" and with those mysterious words she dissolved into the darkness of the night

**Linebreak (one millennia since the defeat of Typhon)**

**Perseus POV**

I felt myself start to stir, I could feel the air of Tartarus and could start to hear the noises that belonged to the real world

I struggled to awaken for a while before succeeding and opening my eyes

I looked around my surroundings, I was on the bed that I had lain down on while I slumbered, but the room seemed slightly different there were patterns carved in the walls and designs of torture and death

In the corner of the room hanging off a stone imitation of a human sat a full set of armor, it was as black as obsidian and had red designs all over it, it looked beautiful and deadly at the same time, there was a dark power emitting from it, one that called to me as if the armor was yearning for me to put it on

Agonizingly I took my eyes of the beautiful armor as I slowly put one foot on the ground then the other, I stood up and slowly walked towards the door as tendons and bones popped back into place.

Once outside the room I started to walk back to the throne room, every now and then when I reached turns or halls with multiple pathways I would have to stop and consider witch way to go before continuing

I started to think I must have gotten a wrong turn when I started to hear voices up ahead, as I got closer the voices grew louder and stronger and I could make start to make out the words

"- He will be angry when he wakes up and finds out what has happened" said one voice that I thought was one of my Cyclops sons

" Yes and he will wake up any time now, you all saw when he stirred, it was more than last time, it could be in a day or a week or a year but It will happen soon" said another voice

I frowned when I heard it, it was definitely female, but that didn't make sense, there had not been any girls down at the pit, the again that was when I fell asleep maybe one of the Cyclops got married?

I kept walking until I reached the door and without stopping I burst into the throne room to see what was going on

There were more people in the room than I expected, off in one side stood ten teenage kids, they all glowed slightly signifying they were immortals but something was different about them

They were not titans and they were not quite gods either, they were something else completely

That wasn't the only odd thing about them, they all shared the same raven black hair and had similar features suggesting that they were all siblings, but they reminded me of someone else, it wasn't their eyes as all of them had different eye colors, no it wasn't quite that but something in the way they stood and the way they spoke seemed familiar…

I decided to forget about it for now and looked at the other side of the room, there stood my three adopted children, they seemed bigger and slightly more mature but I could recognize them anywhere

They alongside the ten strange immortals looked at me in shock as I barged into the room, there was a moment of silence before the Cyclops ran towards me and bowed to my feet, I smiled at my three children and spoke

" Rise my children, you know there is no need to bow before me" I said to them

They did as I told them and smiled at me in return

" It is good to see you father" Brontes said as he smiled at me, his two brothers nodded in agreement

" It is good to see you too" I responded in kind, then my eyes flickered towards the ten immortals who where standing awkwardly in the other side of the room

" Who are they?" I asked

This time Steropes was the one who spoke " that is kind of a long story, we should start at the beginning" he said

" Go on I'm listening"

So he did, he told me how the Olympians ruled peacefully for a while before they were challenged again, then they explained the giant war and how the gods defeated the giants alongside a new race of creatures called demigods, who were children of gods and humans, whenever he missed something Arges or Brontes would point it out, as the story progressed I noticed the ten young looking immortals stealing glances at me every now and then.

After they told me about the end of the giant war they suddenly became silent and wouldn't meet my gaze, just then I realized something was off

" So where are my nephews" I asked looking around the room

" We are getting to that… after the giant war well, Typhon arose" this time it was Arges who spoke

My eyes widened " What! How did he wake up, the sleep was supposed to last millennia" I exclaimed

" We aren't sure, we think that the vibrations and energy release of the giants affected him somehow, he was in his giant form so maybe that had something to do with it" I nodded my head seeing the logic in Arges's words

" What happened next" I asked with a serious face, their eyes still didn't meet mine

" Typhon saw the Olympians weakened from the war against the giants and decided to challenge them himself" Arges paused and looked up quickly to gauge my reaction, it must not have been to nice because he continued quickly "he breed new children, monstrous children, they had their own and soon enough he had a small army, he let the monsters fight the demigods while he went to fight the gods himself, he was clever and attacked hardest at night when he was strongest, alongside our cousins he managed to fight the twelve Olympians and Hades, he almost made it to Olympus but he was defeated and imprisoned, the three storm giants went to the sea and as far as we know still hid in its depths were Poseidon is weakest"

I closed my eyes and tried to control my anger and pain, after a couple of minutes I opened them again and stared at the ten mysteries figures

" Ok so where do they fit in all of this?" I asked pointing at the ten immortals

" Well after Typhon was… imprisoned you started to shake and bled through your nose, when your blood hit the ground they started forming, sort of like Ouranus and Aphrodite" Brontes said slowly as if to not shock me

It didn't work, my eyes widened again as I looked at the ten immortals in a new light finally recognizing their features, that's why they seemed familiar they had the same features that presented themselves when I looked into a mirror " so th…that means you are m…my-"

" We are your children" said the girl in front of the others, I finally realized she had tears in her eyes " it is nice to meet you… father" she said her voice trembling

Another boy stepped out of the group, he seamed more serious than his siblings and didn't quite have tears in his eyes, but they sparkled with joy and respect as he looked at me

"Yes it is good to meet you father, we are known as the-

" δαίμονες, you are known as the demons" I didn't know how but I just knew

He seemed shocked at first before he smiled " yes and you are the demon king" he said his voice filled with pride

**AN so that's the chapter people**

**I need a couple of names for Percy's kids I have a few but I still need some**

**After this in the next chapter it will be the last Third Person POV time skip and we will stop at modern times, I don't know if I said this last chapter but it will happen in chapter 6**

**Remember to review follow and favorite**

**Predatorqlz out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN hey guys like I promised I'm back with a new chapter**

**DJberneman- you suggested that I make the names of the kids the same as the name of demons from the demon pantheon**

**But after some internal debating about the pros and cons in my head I decided to give them regular mortal names, sorry if I disappointed you but that was my final choice **

**Anyway on with the story**

**Third person POV**

Soon after Perseus was reawakened and had properly met each of his children he decided to inspect the different breeds that his brother had produced

Early in his inspection he had decided that only a selected few would be considered family, the rest would simply be soldiers

He was surprised by how different one breed looked from another and just how vicious each of them truly were

Tartarus was in utter Chaos, as different kind of monsters fought and killed each other and ran around trying to find an exit to the Pit, Perseus soon put a stop to this

He manipulated Tartarus into forcing all monsters in a mille radius to come towards him, once they were all assembled he began to speak

He told them who he was and how he had been dormant all these years, then he told them that if they all served him well he would allow them to go back into the mortal world, after that he told them to spread the news around Tartarus until all monsters knew about it

Soon all monster knew about Perseus and had accepted his demands, the pit was much more organized with all the monsters not fighting to the death now that they had sworn allegiance to Perseus it even seemed friendly

A couple of years past before Perseus allowed any monsters to go out, he started small, letting a couple of monsters out each month, then slowly he started letting slightly bigger monsters and larger groups go out

This continued for several more years until he was letting monsters go whenever they wanted to, he even sent a couple of powerful monsters to terrorize the mortals

Of course demigods always killed these monsters, and little by little Perseus felt his hatred for the children of the gods grow and grow, but he never revealed himself, no if he had learned anything from his father it was that revenge was served on a cold plate

**Linebreak **

**Hestia POV (2004 years after Christ)**

It was the winter solstice and as such the gods where preparing for the meeting, most of them were already here, even Hades, the only ones missing were Poseidon and Zeus

A couple more minutes past before both of them arrived, Zeus appeared as thunder rumbled outside, while Poseidon appeared in a sea breeze

Zeus then banged his masterbolt on the ground to get everyone's attention

"Today as you all know is the winter solstice, so we are to have a meeting were we discuss the matters worthy of being discussed" he said curtly " so lets get started"

" Does anyone have any news that they wish to present to the council?" this time it was Hera who asked

" I do" Artemis said

The queen of Olympus glared at her stepdaughter before nodding for her to go on

" My hunters and I have noticed that the monsters are reducing in numbers-

" Well that's good news" Dionysus cut in

Artemis glared at him, Dionysus paled slightly before nodding towards his have sister, asking her to continue

"As I was saying before the drunk interrupted me" she said laying special care at saying drunk in the most insulting way possible " the monsters are reducing in number, but in my many years of hunting them down I have noticed that when they usually do this it means they are forming an army" she let her words sink in before continuing "we must be careful as we do not know the seize of this army or even its purpose"

I pondered her words, if what she said was true, and I didn't doubt her, this monster army could be a serious threat

" Okay" Zeus said his eyes looking at his daughter " this is not the best of news, but I don't think it is to terrible, even if the monsters are assembling and army, it wouldn't be a threat to us"

" I beg to differ brother" Hades said from the corner of the room, Zeus reddened with anger at being questioned but he managed to keep his cool

" And why is that brother" he said through clenched teeth

" I to have something to report to the council, I would have six months ago but, as you know I am not allowed in Olympus in the summer solstices" Hades said, indifferent towards his brother's anger

" So what is it?" Hermes asked curiously, out of all the Olympians he had the best relationship with Hades

" I have noticed a disturbance in and exit of the underworld, its… towards Tartarus" as soon as the name of the pit was mentioned the whole room seemed to darken " I have heard rumbling and there was been some minor earthquakes" the lord of the dead's expression was one of worry, Hades usually didn't wear such an expression on his face and this troubled some of the Olympians " also I have noticed strange Au-

The door flowing open cut my brother mid sentence

For some reason the words that Hecate spoke to me so long ago rang through my head _when you meet the demon king remember the enemy of your enemy is not always your friend_

**Artemis POV**

I looked towards the opening doors of the council room in shock, who would dare interrupt an Olympian council?

As soon as the doors where open two figures came walking in, the first was a girl, she looked around sixteen but from the Aura she emitted I could tell she was immortal, she had raven black hair and dark blue eyes that looked around the room in a bored sort of way, she stood around 5'10 and had an athletic build, I was very tempted to ask her to join my hunters

The other figure was a _male, _like the girl he had an immortal aura and raven black hair, in fact he shared most of her features making me think that they were siblings, the only difference were their eyes, while hers had been dark blue his were pure onyx black, you couldn't tell were the pupil ended and the iris began, like the girl he looked around the room with a bored expression on his face

Father glared at them " who are you? How dare you interrupt our meeting!" he shouted at them

Instead of answering the boy smirked, Zeus seemed to get even angrier but before he could blast the boy to pieces the girl spoke

" We have been sent here to warn you about a threat" she said simply, looking at each of us

" Who sent you" Athena asked

"We cannot tell you" this time it was the boy who spoke locking his gaze with the goddess of wisdom

I was surprised that he didn't look away after a few seconds, their gazes stayed locked before Athena got slightly angry and seemed ready to blast the boy before Hermes broke in

" So who are you? " Hermes asked

The boy looked at the messenger god before answering with the exact same words " we cannot tell you that either"

" Why not " my father asked with clenched teeth

The girl looked at him with distaste before answering, " well to put it simply we do not trust you" she said

My father glared at her with anger " nonsense I am the king of gods you will answer to me! WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted

Instead of answering the two mysterious immortals laughed, I caught a glimpse of Hades smiling in the corner before I focused my attention back towards my father and the two teenage looking immortals

" How about no" the boy managed to say as he barely succeeded in controlling his laughter"

Zeus was about to start shouting at the immortals before Poseidon butted in

" So what was the threat you came here to warn us about?" the sea god asked

Their expressions became serious again and they straightened up " we were sent here to warn you… that your father is rising" the boy said looking at Poseidon his expression dead serious, you could hear a pin drop as the room was completely silent before it all went to Hades

"This cannot be" Hera exclaimed as she looked at the boy for any signs of falsehood

" They boy must be lying " Dionysus said

" But what if he is telling the truth?" Demeter asked " we must prepare for war

I couldn't help but gasp myself as I heard the boy's words, how could this be? Was the male lying? Deep down I knew that he wasn't

The room became louder and louder until Zeus screamed " enough" he said slamming his masterbolt to the ground " the boy is obviously lying, there is no way that father has reformed" he said stubbornly

My brother muttered

" What was that Apollo?" my father asked

" He is not lying" Apollo said louder meeting my father's furious gaze " I am the god of truth, I cannot be lied to and I have detected no lies coming from him" my brother aforesaid still looking at my father

Zeus shacked his head as if to deny it before sighing " okay, lets assume that Kronos is rising" he said" I want all of you to see what you can find about this, also I want you two" he pointed towards the strangers " to stay here on Olympus so we can see if you are telling the truth"

All of the Olympians nodded but the two other immortals shacked their heads and stood defiantly

Zeus reddened yet again with anger "you shall do as I say!" he shouted at the two unfazed teenage looking beings

" No, as we have said many times we shall not" the girl alleged

Before anyone could do anything, the two jumped into the shadows and disappeared

**Perseus POV**

I sat on my throne talking with Brontes when two people formed out of the shadows I smiled as I recognized them, Samantha and Jacob my two eldest demonic children

" Hello my children"

They bowed slightly before Samantha spoke " it is done father, we have warned the Olympians of Kronos's rising"

I smiled" good, soon the Titans and the Gods will be at each other's throats and the world will be for us to take"

**AN wohoo there we go we are done **

**I think this chapter was alright but I could have made it longer**

**So anyway I am like 75 percent sure that the pairing will be pertamis for those who wanted something else… well sorry :) but don't worry about that just yet that is a long long long way of possibly in the second installment of the series**

**Yeah I am thinking a long way of but I think with my dedication and some inspiring reviews we can make it**

**Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the follows and favorites, we don't have many reviews but maybe that will change (hint hint) **

**No seriously thank you guys for following such a worthless story I know my writing is not to good but I promise I will try to improve **

**In the AN of the next chappie I will give you a full list of the names of the demon kids**

**Predqlz OUT!**


End file.
